


年下攻

by jiaoqi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiaoqi/pseuds/jiaoqi
Summary: 来自我的一个脑洞，王耀在和年上攻亚瑟分手以后睡了他弟，阿尔肥雷德





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

我和亚瑟分手的时候，窗外的天空在下雨，灰蒙蒙的，下午出门买菜的时候忘记关窗了，一屋子风雨味儿，又凉又苦。

我当时正寻思着亚瑟最近好累，要不要给他做一个鱼汤补补身子，亚瑟突然走过来抱住我，怜爱的用舌头轻轻舔我的耳垂，说他想要

他弄得我又疼又痒，我还没来得及反应，他就撩了我的围裙，大夏天的我在家里穿的少，他三下五除二就把我的裤子扒了，恶狠狠的顶入。

前戏不足，我还不够湿，亚瑟的性器突如其来的进入，我疼得嘶的一声倒吸了一口冷气。亚瑟突然放慢了动作，怜爱的摸了摸我的长发，说“王耀，我要回英国了”

我愣了一下

说好你什么时候回去，我给你装好行李。你的胃不好，胃药记得吃，一天三次一次两颗。你要是想吃我做的菜，我给你弄个真空包装袋带过去；还有你的衣服记得别机洗，要手洗，要自然晒干，别用熨斗，这样衣服上才有阳光的味道；还有…

 

他把我的下巴扳过去，轻轻啃了一口，然后就把我压在厨房的大理石台面上，九浅一深，嗯嗯啊啊…

 

我真傻，真的。

 

我既没问他为什么走，也没问他为什么他们公司就他一个人被公派出国，还那么巧恰好是英国。当然，这些都是我后来才知道的。

 

我现在想起来都巴不得给自己一个大嘴巴子，傻不拉几的，还便宜了那个渣男，陪他打了一顿分手炮。

 

讲到这里时，我妹妹王春燕总要用恨铁不成钢的眼刀剮我一眼，谁让你当初舔他的颜，活该舔到最后一无所有。

 

是啊，我都没注意到，亚瑟走的那天既没叫我他热恋中最喜欢叫的我的专属称号宝贝儿，也没叫我honey,而是用一种平淡的，甚至带着几分可怜我的眼神叫我王耀，

 多正式的称呼啊，正式到这个称号让我们看起来想陌生人

再想想他当时是怎么摸我的头的，和他摸他家的狗是一样的

只有怜，没有爱，说不定我在他心中还不如那条狗呢

 

 

亚瑟走的那一个星期，我活的人不人鬼不鬼

行尸走肉，食不知味，最后王春燕看不下去把我拉去喝酒。

我撒起了酒疯，打了亚瑟的电话，硬要他来接我回家。

其实我知道的他怎么可能在国内，我只是想找个方式发发疯。七年啊，我用今生最大的勇气接了他的玫瑰，还和家里闹的死去活来的，结果我被玫瑰上的次刺扎的鲜血淋漓，千疮百孔，他不要我了。这段不明不白的感情就结束了，我憋屈。

结果我没想到还真有人接，亚瑟确实不在国内，但他把电话卡留给了他表弟用。

他弟我见过的，我和亚瑟还在缠缠绵绵读大学的时候，这个美利坚小伙子还在读高中，和我差不多高，结果我们毕业了，工作了，他弟也上大学了，猛地一下子窜的比亚瑟还高。

阿尔弗雷德看见我喝的醉烂还叫着他哥的名字有点吃惊，邹着眉头二话不说就把我架走。

不得不说他们家的基因真是牛逼，一个两个都长的人模狗样的。亚瑟·柯克兰是个典型的英格兰风度翩翩又儒雅精致的斯文败类，他弟弟确是个精力旺盛笑容阳光的帅小伙。

我们站在我家门口，他问我钥匙在哪里，我说不知道，他就在我身上摸来摸去的找钥匙。

恍惚中我以为是亚瑟的爱抚，差不多习惯性的去迎合对方的动作，还特别YD的叫亚瑟进来，快进来，我好难受，好痒好空虚要亚蒂的肉棒填满，狠狠爱我…

我他妈的真是个戏精

 

我估计当时阿尔弗雷德的脸都黑了

 

还好他终于在我的裤兜里找到了钥匙，他把我半推半搡的弄进了门，结果我看见家里空荡荡的好多亚瑟的东西都不在了我就更伤心了，

 

橙色的暖光灯照的我眼睛一酸，扶着水槽吐的一塌糊涂，我呕着嗓子说要喝水

 

他一看我哭也傻了眼了，跌跌撞撞的去帮我倒水

 我一摸杯子，暖的，热水。

 

鼻头一酸，妈呀，这小混蛋比他哥哥会疼人。

 

他怪不好意思的，也不知道是不是灯光的作用，我看见他的脸有点红

 

阿尔弗雷德磕磕巴巴的跟我讲，“你别哭啊，这世上又不是只有我哥一个男人”

 

是啊，除了你哥，还有你这个男人

chapter3

 

很难说我当时心里有没有想要报复一下亚瑟的想法，但我确实精虫上脑，并且很快付诸实践

 

我轻咬着下唇，舔了舔手指，再轻轻的试探性的从阿尔弗雷德的侧脸滑下去，勾过他的锁骨再划过他的小腹，他的腹肌，最后，我只是试探性的勾了勾他的皮带。

 

不能强来，要勾引他的原罪而不是你主动。

 

我把亚瑟在床上手把手教给我的东西，用在了他弟弟身上

 

很明显这个纯情小处男有点招架不住了，他甚至不知道手往哪里放，脸蛋也红扑扑的。

 

纯情又想吃肉的样子像只偷腥的猫。我开始有点喜欢他了

 

我放下扎起的长发，脱下衣服，跪下来，轻柔的咬开他的裤链。

 

他不知所措的看着我，却没有拒绝：“王耀…”

 

别急，美国甜心，你会很舒服的

 

我小心翼翼的剥开他的底裤，他那根不输于他哥哥的粗长性器马上弹了出来，拍打在我脸上，烫的吓人。

他的性器太大，我只能小心翼翼的绕着他的龟头打圈圈儿，吮吸他的顶端分泌出的粘稠液体，用手忽重忽轻的摁着他的囊袋。

 

不知是我摁到了他的敏感点还是他第一次做没经验，他突然射出的浓浆灌满了我的整个口腔，我下意识的吞咽，喉结上下滚动。但唇边仍有白浆溢出，我表现的不在意，随手用他的乳白色液体抹在了自己的乳头和小穴口

 

他再也忍不住，把自己和我剥了个一干二净，他把我抵在墙壁上，喘着粗气问我，你真的想要吗？

 

身后是冰凉凉的玻璃墙，前面是一个即将兽性大发的滚烫男人 。我没有回答，只是抬起自己的小嘴巴，不轻不痒的咬了一口他的喉结，这一次，我叫的是他的名字

 

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯

 

我的美国小甜心

 

亚瑟曾不止一次说过我叫床的声音很好听，娇喘，三分情欲，七分挑逗

 

很显然阿尔弗雷德很受用，他一首搂住我的腰防止我到处乱蹭，一手托住我的脸颊，侧着头，给了我一个热吻

 

前戏很足，我的大腿根处一片泥泞，但阿尔弗雷德的性器太大，他又慢慢地伸了手指进来开拓

 

常年打篮球的手指生了薄茧找准了我的敏感点，我顿时身体一软，差点滑下去

 

他伸手扶住了我，开始抽插起来。亚瑟是非常有技巧的九浅一深，每一下都轻轻的压过我的敏感点确又好像故意不用力，让我倍感折磨，慢慢疯狂。

 

相比之下阿尔弗有些粗暴，经验不足。但他每次的都一插插到底，仿佛要贯穿我，再快速拔出来，又一下狠狠地抽插，他像只不知疲倦的小兽，不断压榨出我身体里的水分，精液和我的淫液交融在一起流了一地。

 

我的娇喘，他的低喘，身体律动而带来的地板振动，也许整栋楼都听到了。一想到这里，我羞耻的身体更随着阿尔弗雷德的抽插发出啧啧的水声

 

好羞耻，可是好爽，我的身体好喜欢。

现在我不在乎什么狗屁人伦道德羞耻了，我只要你宝贝儿，只要你

tbc

 


	2. Chapter 2

我摇摇晃晃的从沙发上坐起来，阳光刺的我眼疼，反手遮住眼睛，我侧脸瞥了一眼阿尔弗雷德，他黄金色的毛茸茸的脑袋让他看起来像一只硕大的温柔金毛

 

我揉揉他的脑袋，妈耶，真舒服，手感真好。

 

啊，星期天的轻松早晨，啊，帅气的金毛阳光小处男。啊，这个世界是多么美好！

 

可是，妈蛋，二肥那个混蛋没带套，劳资的羊绒地毯上全是不可名状的液体！妈蛋，劳资的后穴里还黏黏哒哒的没清理。

 

“艹！”一想到劳资的羊毛地毯每次沾了一点点灰我就得用小刷子那么一点一点的刷干净，我忽然就觉得十分烦躁。妈蛋，劳资伺候过你哥还要伺候你，你们家都是打桩机吗？？

 

我昨儿晚上就应该反客为主攻一把，把这个小金毛狠狠压在身下，让他大叫雅蠛蝶雅蠛蝶

 

我一想到我又成了受，我就生气；

我又一想到是我的前男友也就是我面前这只小金毛的渣男哥哥把我变成受的，我就更生气了；

我再一想到就是这个金毛小混蛋把我折腾的得腰酸背疼腿抽筋而这个小混蛋似乎居然睡得还挺香，我就更气不打一处来了

 

哎呦我这暴脾气，我立马拎起二肥的呆毛把他扔了出去。

 

小金毛好像还没睡醒，一脸懵逼:“Ծ‸Ծ？”

我:“☄ฺ(◣д◢)☄ฺ快滚快滚”

小金毛:“（｡ò ∀ ó｡）”

……

我嘭的一声关上了门，把一脸无辜的小金毛留关在了门外。

大概一刻钟过去了，我一边咬牙切齿的骂着小金毛和他的渣男哥哥都是混蛋一边念叨着下次一定要攻一边拿着小刷子轻轻搓弄着我可怜的羊毛毯。

“叮铃，叮铃……”

人生最悲哀的事就是当你满手粘着湿嗒嗒的粘腻液体，还要去开门。

别误会，我说的是洗衣液

呵，怕不是小金毛晨勃了要找我泄欲，要么就是因为我破了他的雏儿要我对他负责

开门之前，我脑补了一百个知乎上的“酒后乱性第二天会怎样”的沙雕答案

我把洗衣液在大裤衩子和老头背心上蹭了蹭，扭开门把手。

结果鼻子一酸

小金毛啊，真的比他哥哥会疼人。

他一只手拿着油条豆浆，一只手拿着我喜欢吃的小笼包。

我盯着他手上的小笼包，忽然一下子不知道说什么好。

他不好意思的侧了侧头，把手上的东西往身后缩了缩，声音不大:“hero听你妹妹说你有起床气，要吃早饭才会好。”

我吸了吸鼻子，“进来吧。”

 

我并不是个特别理智的人，有的时候有点呆反应也有点迟缓，比如说我从未思考过亚瑟的小心思，甚至可以马虎到在他离开的前一分钟还在思考晚饭。

他不说不爱我，我就以为他还在爱我。

嗯，就是傻

我就这么傻丫傻丫的跟了他七年

我当初爱亚瑟爱得要死要活，本来都准备去领证，妈的一个“出差”就把他从中国拉回了英格兰，我那时候还特相信爱情来着，拉着他的胳膊说我会等他的，他摸着我的脑袋，说，乖，不要等我。

结果不是出差，是出轨去了

他前脚刚走，我就订了机票，想给他一个惊喜。

结果呢？

结果我看着那个十分暴露的金发碧眼的女人匆匆忙忙穿着衣服出去，临走时还不忘在亚瑟的脸上轻了一口，顺便再撩了一下我曾最喜欢摸的他的腹肌，那一瞬间，我真想砍了我摸他腹肌的那只手。

他衣着凌乱的坐了起来，不知道是不是因为心虚，拿烟的时候抖了抖。我默默地退出房间再关上房门，如同一个走错房间的陌生人。

很快回了国，整个行程是如此之快以至于春燕都没察觉我出了国。

我对亚瑟出轨的事丝毫不提，只说他和我分了手，回了英国。

然后就有了那一次的酒后乱性，准确的来说，我和他弟弟成了炮友。

他也不觉得和他弟弟做爱有什么不道德的事，我觉得最不道德的是就是出轨，肉体关系算个屁呀，爽了就行。

小金毛暖了我的床，我暖了他的胃，这样的交易我觉得不错。

起码阿尔弗雷德会在爽完之后给我买小笼包油条和豆浆，亚瑟呢？乖，别等我，然后就滚到别人的床上去了？

你大可以爽快的和我分手，然后和别人上床，但你别一边说爱我爱我一边用进出过别人身体的身体的生殖器官再插入我身体里。

我觉得恶心。

 

带着报复的快感，我和阿尔弗雷德通常都是怎么快活怎么来。

我们最刺激的一次是在电影院，不出名的小众电影，让人昏昏欲睡的台词，还有空旷无人的黑暗影厅。

电影开始到一半的时候人就几乎都走光了，只剩一对小情侣和我们。

阿尔弗雷德明显没有经验，稚嫩的手法让他一下子扒开了我的牛仔裤，我的皮肤暴露在空气里，他的手指生疏的进入想给我润滑，我在昏暗的影厅里，装作被欺负的幼兽一样双眸湿润眨巴眨巴的看着这个羞涩的大男孩，哦不，已经是男人了。

小傻瓜，那么多电影和本子都看到哪里去了？

叹了一口气，小金毛还是经验不足啊，罢了，自己动手，丰衣足食。

我把牛仔裤和内裤拉倒小腿，再拉开阿尔弗的裤子，然后背对着他坐了下去，他的性器太大，我下面的菊穴本来只吃得下他的一个龟头，还好之前到厕所里抹了足量的润滑液，我在身下垫了柔软的毛巾，慢慢的坐下去。

我如此主动，阿尔弗雷德也觉得自己不能落后，他掰过我的脸，捏着我的双颊轻轻用力，我顺从的张开嘴巴，他一开始只是轻咬我的唇，然后带着口水慢慢吮吸。

我温柔的侧着头，汲取他口中的更多温暖润，唇舌交融，他的唇上有淡淡的薄荷味，一股一股的透着沁凉。

我回过头去，离开他的唇。下身开始上下起伏。我用一个十分色情的，小孩把尿式的姿势坐在他的大腿上，双腿被他铁铐似的大手狠狠掰开，合也合不拢。我扶着座椅旁的把手，上下起伏的动作十分有序。

刺激，这是为什么许多年轻人在电影院里打一炮的原因。

一墙之隔就是走廊，熙熙攘攘，人来人往，好不热闹。甚至可以听到门口就有嬉笑打闹的放映员在聊天。

从远处看还好，只能看到我坐在阿尔的身上而已，可只要再走进，我和阿尔的做爱动作就会被暴露的一览无余。

一个娇小玲珑的清秀男子坐在另一个身材高大的俊美男人身上娇喘呻吟

“嗯，啊，嗯，阿尔，我不行了……让我射出来”

“不许射，”他坏心眼的用手按住我已经吐露液体的顶端“hero还没射在耀耀的身体里呢，耀耀怎么能先射呢”

我一方面无法释放十分难受，一方面又不得不加快下身起伏的速度让他满足。在椅子上扭动着腰肢，臀瓣夹着他的肉棒上下来回摩擦，带给我的快感越来越多，把的心和性爱欲一点点填满，我可以确定，我流出的液体可以顺着阿尔的大腿流下，打湿整个座垫。

我的小嘴巴不得不紧紧的吮吸着他硕大的肉棒普，阴茎上的每一条凸出的脉络都撞击着我的肉壁，压下一块敏感，撞击着我的神经。

我喜欢后穴被阿尔的肉棒填满填的饱饱的，好像永远也不知满足。

快感可以淹没我所有的理智和疼痛，让我陷在情欲海洋里无法自拔。

那个女放映员狐疑的走过来看了一眼又面红耳赤的回去了，管她呢，我故意装作没看到，甚至还加快了起伏的速度

就在我以为我快要被阿尔玩坏了的时候，他终于一挺射在了我的小肚子里，我如释重负，释放了自己的白灼，和他交融在一起，淫靡又瑰丽。

我躺在阿尔身上大口大口的喘着气，觉得自己迟早有一天要死在阿尔的身下。

他的大宝贝让我爱不释手，醉欲仙死。


	3. Chapter 3

回到家的时候，已经是中午了

本田菊在隔壁做饭，肉香味儿一阵一阵的传过来，勾的我谗，可我一想到本田菊干的逼事，我就没心情吃饭了。

本田菊，住在我对面的邻居，挺有礼貌一小孩儿，他也算是我这一系列狗血感情的见证者了

可混熟了以后我发现他有个癖好：

画本子，对，画耽美的

由于他曾亲眼见证过一个衣冠禽兽眉毛男抱着衣衫不整的我在楼道里为爱鼓掌以及阿尔弗雷德送我回家的那次干柴烈火……

这小混蛋就把我当成了他的素材来源之一

本田菊还屁颠屁颠的追在我后面一本正经的问过我“nini你说实话，在下想知道在床上哥哥和弟弟哪个更厉害？”

后来我才知道的，他画了一本以我为原型的本子，名字叫《年下攻》

据目击者称，内容很黄很暴，销量十分火爆……

这都是什么狗屁玩意儿？

我简直想起诉本田菊，不，起诉这个本子侵犯了我高大帅气的形象，关键是还没给我版权费

而现在最大的问题是网上的书迷们还搞了个特火的帖子叫“耀耀今天用了什么姿势”，连王春燕这个腐女都看到了

我tm真是哔了狗了

呵，憋问我是怎么知道的，作为受害者的我，对于这种行为深深不齿的我是不会去看的——

因为目击者是二肥！热火朝天的跟贴子的也有他！这个不要脸的还点了赞！

他手机壁纸还是一张黑白的头发散开衣服散开小嘴微张流出不明液体的我！

我现在唯一庆幸的事就是本田菊他没上色，否则好事不出门坏事传千里，满大街的腐女都会窃窃私语“唉你看他长得好像漫画里的那个受啊”

至于阿尔弗雷德，呵，没有耕坏的地，只有累死的牛。看我怎么惩罚他吧。

分手以后，就这么浑浑噩噩过了一年，我的工作越来越得心应手，有时候还能接一份外快。阿尔弗雷德也上大二了，成绩还蛮好。

有一会儿他忒牛掰的说等他的奖学金下来了他就包养我，魔性的笑声差点吓得我差点从床上滚下来。

呵呵，所以我现在能和美国小甜心成为炮友，主要是因为他那个傻x哥哥亚瑟·柯克兰

不不不，准确说是亚瑟·魂淡狗屎无赖混球深井冰出轨渣男是我给你自由过了火·柯克兰。

好吧，我承认我有点激动。

越想越气，我干脆把车停靠在阿尔弗雷德的学校门口，抽了根烟。

哦，我在接我可爱的小炮友。这样等他放了学吃完饭以后，我们就可以愉快的从餐桌滚到沙发上再一路滚到床上，要么直接在餐桌上也行，我可不想我可怜的羊绒地毯上全是阿尔弗雷德的儿子

当然，我们在上完床以后相拥而眠，然后而第二天早上醒来我去上班他去上学。

然后岁月静好，互不相扰，多么美好的事情啊。

毕竟炮友的第一条法则就是上完床各干各的，我在这一点方面上做的很好，当然至少我是这么觉得的。

我从不管阿尔弗雷德是不是除了我以外有没有其他炮友，或者更正式一点的，

男朋友或女朋友。

阿尔弗雷德也不傻，每次都是乖乖的交了公粮就走，我特满意，器大活儿好话还不多。

哦对了跟你们说一句，他内裤是我给买的，kingsize，羡慕吧，哈哈哈哈

只不过我想他了就会来他学校找他，他也有我家的钥匙，想我了就直接给我发个消息，然后脱光了坐我家地毯上等我

我们需要发泄，对，就是这样。

爱情算个屁啊，还不如打一炮实在。如果碰到了渣男哭都没法哭去

其实有的时候我觉得很奇怪，像小金毛这样顶着一张高富帅又阳光开朗积极向上的洋脸的小可爱，身边居然没有女朋友。

怕不是我在他初夜那晚给他掰弯了？

然后从此以后就对女人硬不起来只能上男人？

妈耶，那他家以后传宗接代怎么办，他妈不会找我麻烦吧，好可怕好可怕啊，

想当年我和亚瑟在一起的时候，亚瑟他妈算是默许了的。我妈可是一哭二闹三上吊的……

再想当年亚瑟也算是一校草，温文儒雅风度翩翩的斯文败类，身边的妹子都跟不要命似的往他身上贴……

啊呸呸呸，什么沙雕玩意儿！！贴你奶奶个嘴儿！

一激动就呛了口烟，满脸通红到处咳。刚好阿尔弗雷德看到了我，三步作两步的跑了过来

“耀，怎么啦？”他轻拍着我的背。

“没事没事，”我赶紧摆了摆手又指了指车门示意他上车。

mmp，他寄好安全带的后说的第一句话差点让我打反了方向盘一头撞在栏杆上

“耀，我哥回来了”

“……”

“他说想见你……”

我没听清他后面讲的什么，但我坚信我的内心毫无波澜，甚至有点想吃黄焖鸡米饭。

最后我们后十分悲伤的找了一家快捷酒店，刷了房卡进了门，他把我摁在墙上接吻，我有点心不在焉。

他用他那大玩意儿顶了我一下。

唉我居然在我们的美国小甜心眼睛里找到了一丝落寞

不过很快他就恢复了我们平时做爱的样子。

他用左手按住我的右肩把我牢牢地摁在墙上再用右手扯开了我的西装裤，猛地一下狠狠的贯穿，前戏不足，又没带润滑剂，我的穴还不够湿，一下子就疼得嘶的一声叫了出来。

估计是把他也吓到了，他急忙退出来。

“对不起”

“行了行了，你别废话，要做赶紧做，我今晚回家还有任务呢”

“……”

也许是我的话打击到了他，他叹了一口气，推了推鼻梁上的平光眼镜，摁住我的双腿低下头为我口。

我一下子就愣住了。

阿尔弗雷德的床技很好，但嘴上功夫十分青涩。一下又是用牙咬一下又是舌头堵着了，我也不管，任由他摆布。

我的性器被他包在口中用力吮吸，柱身周围四处都是温软的粘稠的吸的紧紧的感觉，真舒服。

一不小心就被他吞咽到了深喉，我的囊袋甚至拍打在他那张英俊的俏脸上，再也没控制住，射了出来。

他正跪在地上面朝着我，突如其来的白色液体让他咳了几下，甚至射到了他的脸上

浓稠的精液自阿尔弗雷德的俊俏的脸上一缕缕的往下端滑落，更多的则是顺着阿尔弗的下颌，溢向脖颈间，再蜿蜒到他精壮的胸前，我用手指勾了一团他腮旁的浓液，湿濡的胸肌上水光若腻，很快上面的精液又滑下来了。

他的唇，他的发，他的脸，他那上下滚动的喉结和不断起伏的胸膛上全部是我的白色液体。我突然明白阿尔弗雷德在初夜那晚被我口了之后把我摁住肏到射出来的心情了。

当一个人为你口交的时候，那淫荡的样子真是性感极了。

我用手摸着他黄金般的软软的呆毛，轻咬了一口他的胸前的红缨，又摸了摸他上下滚动的性感喉结和结实的胸膛，我用牙细细的磨着阿尔弗的耳垂，吹了口气：“你确定？”

他没回答我，只是用双手交叉放在我后颈，然后顺着我的蝴蝶骨一节一节的压下来，最后放在我的腰上，把我往他的身体那边带。

他咬着我的喉，用舌尖一寸一寸将它濡湿，我不再说话，把他推倒在床上……

那一次，我是攻。

我们做了很久，做完以后他从后面抱着我，软糯糯的像一只团子，问我想不想见见亚瑟。

这是什么鬼问题

“我一告诉你他回来了，你就不让我在你家做了，还跑到外面来开房……”

这都哪跟哪儿啊，我只是不想洗地毯和避开本田菊对着我画本子而已

想他？我有那么没骨气？我王耀就是从这儿跳下去，死外边，也不会想见那个混蛋狗屎无赖的

“那怎么办？”

“什么怎么办？”我想了一下，咬牙切齿的说：“我要闹啊，闹得他鸡犬不宁鸡飞狗跳的最好，他当年害得我那么惨，怎么着劳资都得还回来吧。”

阿尔弗雷德没说话，沉默了很久

过了一会儿，他才轻抚着我的背，很小声说了一句：“其实你已经还回来了”

我当时还没太明白觉得他还是在袒护他哥，生气地哼了一声就没再说话

也是那一次，我看着他那双深邃的蔚蓝色眼睛，听着他粗重的喘息声，第一次产生了一个大胆又可怕的想法。

我觉得如果他不是亚瑟的弟弟，也许我会真的爱上他。


End file.
